Investigators propose to evaluate the feasibility of five promising fecal markers in vitro and in stools from selected patients--calprotectin, mucin sialosyl-Tn core antigen, mucin MUC-1 core antigen, p53 protein, and carcinoembryonic antigen--in hopes of finding a promising stool marker to be tested more definitively in a larger study.